


Nerds Need Love Too

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minific filling a wish femme4jack made in the Dreamwidth Snowflake Challenge, for Chip Chase xeno. Perceptor is watching Chip work at one of the computers - and standing a little too close. Awkward nerdy nonexplicit xeno flirting ensues.</p><p>I'm not sure exactly how old Chip is meant to be in canon, but I'm assuming he's of age here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds Need Love Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> I'm not sure if a truly realistic version of this would have Chip in a chair with handles or not. If it were set today, I believe it most likely would [not](http://www.themarysue.com/how-to-illustrate-wheelchairs/) have handles on the back. But I am not sure whether designs like the one in that link existed in 1984, and his wheelchair is drawn with handles in the show.
> 
> Also, given that in one episode he is shown standing, he may not have a spinal cord injury (as I write him here.) While the standing scene may be an amusing oversight on the part of the animators (as it's often assumed to be), the assumption that no chair users can stand is false. Some can even walk, but use chairs because of pain or fatigue that makes it impractical for them to do so most of the time.

Chip Chase looked away from the console. Perceptor was standing behind him, humming to himself, a low, monotone droning. Chip recognized the noise. Percy sometimes made that sound when he was analyzing something... but only when he was pleased with what he'd found.

And he was standing very close to Chip. Very, very close. "Are the handles on the back of my wheelchair bumping into you someplace and would you like me to move?" close.

"Um, Perceptor," he stammered, "I'm - I'm sure this code is child's play for you. What are you so excited about?"

"That is correct, Chip," Perceptor said. "I had computed the output of your query before you began coding the program at all. But I - but I was - pleased to see you succeed at it. The human brain is a primitive processing unit compared to those we possess. Therefore, what you've just created is, for a being of your type, highly impressive. I was simply assessing your achievement as admirable, and vocalizing my response."

Chip made a small, choking sound.

Perceptor spoke again, hastily, a staticky buzz lacing his words. "Oh dear. I have insulted you, haven't I, human? I - I did not mean to imply that your processor is - inferior to ours. I simply meant to express -"

Chip laughed. "Hang on a minute, Percy. I'm not insulted. I'm sure my brain isn't all that amazing, compared to robots that can think and have been alive for millions of years. I'm just -" he felt himself blushing, more deeply than he would have expected - "I just never thought you'd be the type to be proud of anyone. Especially not some human."

"I do not understand your statement. Your quick thinking has enabled us to outwit the Decepticons on several occasions. For a member of your species, you are highly intelligent, and you have proven an invaluable ally to us. Why wouldn't I - 'be proud' of you?"

Chip unlocked his wheels, turning to face Perceptor (and narrowly avoiding whacking him with a handle.) "I - I wasn't thinking of it like that," he murmured, still blushing.

"I - I believe you should have been," Perceptor answered. The bright blue optics flickered, and Chip realized that must be his friend's own version of a blush.

 _I think a giant robot is hitting on me,_ Chip marveled, wondering why he didn't find it as weird as his mind told him he should.

Then again, why would he? He'd had all of his adolescence to wonder how attraction and dating and sex were supposed to work with the lower half of his body out of his control. He'd thought of plenty of sensible things and plenty of crazy things, too. He'd even tried some of the crazy ones, when he hadn't felt too shy and had the chance. Why should he, of all - er, humans - care whether something was _weird_?

"Well, I - well, I'm glad to hear you say that," Chip answered, smiling up at a massive face that smiled down at him.


End file.
